1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise devices, more particularly, to leg strengthening exercise devices, and most particularly, to exercise devices directed to the strengthening of muscles used in horseback riding.
2. Related Art
Various exercise devices are known in the art for targeting particular muscle groups. However, none is known that particularly is directed to the development of muscles used in the sport of bareback riding, particularly in rodeo competitions.